The Piano
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: So not many people know this about Jinx, but she is a brilliant pianist. So what happens when she lives with Kid Flash and he gets a piano? Find out! This is based off of an experience I had, so read the intro to find out what.


**Hey guys! So i thought I was going to update The New You, but I had this TOTALLYAWSOMETOTALLYCUTEIDEA! So you guys know I go to I have this singing camp I'm going to. And this is where I got the inspiration. So there Is this 17 year old guy. He is like super duper tall and lanky, and has red hair. Then there is this girl. She's 16, has glasses and is super duper short. And they are like best friends. I don't know if they're dating, they kinda act like it though. Anyways today the guy stepped up and started playing the piano. Then the girl walked over to him and said "No your playing it wrong!" and she sat on his lap and started playing the song he was playing, but a little better. It was just so adorable so It gave me this idea! Shoutout time!(These are from Love Is Just A Word)**

**Krikanalo: Wait so is it good? Your review didn't make sense.**

**Zinnia99:Thanks!**

**Adventure time idiota1- To be honest, I didn't even really do the math. It wasn't untl after I realized she was 12. I don't know what age they met. They just seem young but mature so it throws me off.**

**HS- I'M SORRY I DON'T KNOW WHEN THEY MET I JUST GUESSED!**

**Know that thats done, onto the story!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

What most people(well, really no one.) don't know about Jinx, is that she was an awesome piano player. Not just awesome, she was brilliant. She could almost instantly play a song right as she saw it. So when she moved in with Kid Flash, and he got a piano, she was more happy than was socially acceptable.

Being a villain, you don't have many chances to play piano, or you will get teased and/or kicked off your team. But every chance she got, she would disguise herself and go play pianos at different places. People would come up to her and tell her how great she was. She was pretty great.

But back to Kid Flash and the piano.

Jinx walked through the small 2 bedroom apartment, cleaning up as she went. When suddenly she heard a soft sound. A piano song. Being poorly played. She threw her rag aside and walked to the living room, to see a maskless Kid Flash(Or Wally) trying to play the piano. He would play a couple notes, then look at the music. Play again, then look. And most times he would mess up. She chuckled and shook her head. Wally's head whipped around, and he glared at her.

"What are you laughing at?" This only made her laugh harder.

"You*gasp* just kinda *gasp* suck at *gasp* piano." She says between laughs. He "hmph'ed" and folded his arms.

"I bet you're not much better mrs "I'm bad luck." he says huffing. This made her stop laughing and smirk at him.

"Well fine then. I'll show you." And she walked over and sat on his lap. Wally's face instantly grew red.

"L-Lucky!? What are you doing!?" He squeaks.

"I'm going to show you." she says smugly. Then she starts to play the same song he was playing. On his lap. The nervous feeling he felt, was replaced by awe. He watched her slender fingers dance across the board, playing it more complex than the music was even written down. After about 3 minutes, she played the ending chord. And turned her head toward him.

"See? I can play better than...You.." She stopped her bragging when she saw the look on his face. And his face was not even 3 inches away from hers. It was like science. On second, they were staring at each other with loving looks. Then, there lips were locked.

They kissed for a good 5 minutes, each minutes it getting more and more intense and passionate. But it was cut short when Jinx pushed forward more, causing them to fall off the bench. They landed in each others arms. But neither of them wanted to move. Then, they both broke out into laughter.

"Yeah, your a better piano player. than me. By far." He says after 10 minutes of laughter. She pulled him into a hug, then whispered in his ear.

"I already knew that."

**YA! HIGH FIVES FOR SUCKY ENDINGS! The ending was more meant to be funny. Anyways onto the question!**

**Who's your favorite fanfic writer/Favorite story/favorite ship? Personally I don't have a favorite writer. But I do have a favorite story. Its a Jinx/Kid FLash thing. Its called Who Are You. It's one of those stories that you just go back and read your favorite parts ya know? And you all can probably guess who my favorite ship is, but just for funzies, here is a list:**

** Flash/Jinx**

** /Raven**

** /Cheshire**

** and Len(haha not all of them are teen titans!0**

** and Shaggy**

** and Starfire**

** and Gakupo**

** and Neville**

** /Bumblebee**

**and**

** /Terra**

**So thats it. Review, Read, and Critique!**


End file.
